Commercially available guidance systems may use Global Positioning Systems (GPS) to guide vehicles within a work area or field. For example, an agricultural vehicle may be equipped with a guidance system to facilitate the alignment of different paths into a parallel series of paths with minimal overlap between adjacent paths. At the current time, it is typical for guidance systems to rely upon the operator of the vehicle to execute turns manually at the end of rows (e.g., in the headlands of a field). Accordingly, there is a need to manage the turning of a vehicle at the end of rows in an efficient, safe and reliable manner.